


Gus' Baby

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Cars, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That curb jumped up and hit Shawn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gus' Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

“I think the car just had an aneurism,” Shawn declared, kicking the tire of the Blueberry.

“Don’t hurt her,” Gus demanded. “I just had her radials spun! And her front bumper de-dented.”

“If she doesn’t want me to push her,” Shawn declared, “she shouldn’t have jumped the curb!”

“MY BABY!” Gus shouted, throwing himself between Shawn’s boot and the bumper.

“Hey! I’m not a dingo! I’m not going to eat it…do you think I should eat it?”

Gus kissed the bumped of the car. “No one’s gonna hurt you sweetness. It’s not your fault Shawn can’t check around corners…”

“We’re letting the bad guy get away!”

“You’re the bad guy!” Gus frowned.

“I’m sorry, car-that’s-not-human,” Shawn snapped. “Can we get going?”

Gus kissed the car one more time. “I’m driving.”

Shawn closed his eyes tightly as they headed back into the car. “What are you doing?” Gus wondered.

“Sending a prayer to the God of Pineapples to protect my hair.”

The Blueberry’s tires squealed as they pulled into traffic.


End file.
